Love you
by zoom x-flash
Summary: Hyuga neji, adalah seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada Uciha sasuke. Akankah cintanya di terima.


By Zoom x-flash: fic pertama saya mohon bantuannya minna-san kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini.

*Selamat menikmati*

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

warning: yaoi/shonen-Ai/boy x boy,

bondaged,rape.

rated: M

**Love you**

''Aku mencintaimu'' ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang pada orang yang sedang membaca buku.

kaget ? ya, expresi keterkejutan sangat kentara diwajahnya. pemuda itu kemudian menutup bukunya dengan sedikit keras,''Apa maksudmu, hyuga ?'', ucapnya dengan memandang tajam kearah bocah yang di panggil hyuga tadi.

''Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya mencintaimu''. ucapnya lembut disertai senyum manis yang terukir diwajahnya.

mencoba tidak peduli pemuda itu lebih memilih melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya yang tertunda.

''Sasuke ?''

''..''

''Hei, sasuke kaudengar aku ?''

''..''

''Ucihaaa sassukee!''

''Berisik Neji!''

''Hehehe...''

pria bernama sasuke tadi menghela nafas. dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak untuk pergi, tapi sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik, dan sedetik kemudian dirinya sudah ada dalam pelukan Neji.''Lepaskan Neji!''. sasuke berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji. tapi apa daya, tubuh ringkih itu tak bisa bergerak karna dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Neji. mengingat Neji adalah ketua dari club bela diri, jadi wajar saja kalau tenaganya sangat kuat. sedangkan sasuke, hanya seorang kutu buku yang menghabiskan waktunya dalam perpustakaan, membolak-balik lembar demi lembar kertas yang bersampul tebal, dan disertai kaca mata tebalnya yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya saat membaca.''Neji, kuperintahkan kau_''. masih terus berontak, hanya itu yang bisa sasuke lakukan saat ini.''Teruslah berontak 'suke, aku akan menikmati setiap gerakanmu dalam pelukanku".Neji berujar disamping telinga sasuke dan itu membuatnya merinding merasakan sensasi hembusan nafas Neji yang menerpa lehernya.'' Lepaskan aku, Bastard!''. bentak sasuke geram.''Memohonlah, sasuke-chan''. sedikit tidak terima dengan panggilan Neji tadi, sasuke berujar pelan.''Kumohon lepaskan aku Neji''.

''Huft.. itu lebih baik''. melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari tubuh sasuke.''Kau gila!''. teriak sasuke kesal, akibat ulah Neji tadi tubuhnya terasa seperti habis terlindas truk. dan Neji hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya,''Hmm... maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu sasuke''. dan ucapan neji tadi sukses mendapat death glare dari sasuke.

Diluar sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya dihalaman sekolah. terlihat Neji sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah disiapkan disana, dibawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang Neji menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggerutu tak jelas. ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, saat dirinya memeluk sasuke.

kejadian tadi masih teringat jelas dikepala Neji,''Sial, kenapa dia begitu menggoda''. ucap neji pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja wajah lesu itu berubah menjadi horor saat Neji mengangkat wajahnya, dan sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas diwajah Neji. ''baiklah, kau lihat saja nanti uciha, aku akan membuatmu tidak berdaya dipelukanku''. dan dia tertawa setan sebagai penutup kalimatnya, atau lebih tepatnya, tertawa seperti orang gila. Neji tidak menyadari kalau kelakuannya sedang diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa.''apa dia baik-baik saja'' ucap seorang siswa pada temannya.''ehmm.. kurasa dia sudah gila''.

Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan sambl membaca buku, sesekali dia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing entah karna apa. dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju rak yang bertumpukan buku-buku disampingnya, dia meletakkan kembali buku yang baru saja dibacanya tadi, saat dia berbalik ia mendapati Neji sudah ada didepannya.''eh, apa yang kau lakukan disini Neji ?''. yang di tanya hanya diam, mungkin bagi sasuke ia sedang memikirkan rencana buruk, entahlah.''Jam pelaajaran akan segera dimulai, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas''.itu adalah sebuah kalimat perintah menghindar yang sangat halus, dan Neji mengerti itu,''Lalu, kau sendiri''.

sasuke melihat gelagat aneh pada diri Neji.''ehm.. aku sedang.. aku harus membersihkan maksudku aku akan merapikan tempat ini dulu''. sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan berbalik dan merapikan buku-buku yang berantakan. entah apa yang sasuke rasakan saat ini. takut, entahlah. tapi yang jelas ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, apalagi saat Neji mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang.''A-apa yang kau lakukan''. sasuke semakin gugup,''Memelukmu, memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa''. Neji meletakkan dagunya di pundak sasuke dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat kelehernya. sasuke merinding, nalurinya mengatakan kalau ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tidak bisa mewujudkan hal itu karena suaranya terasa menyangkut ditenggorokannya dan sangat sulit di ucapkan.''lepaskan, Neji'' .ia berujar sangat pelan, bahkan terkesan seperti berbisik.''kau bilang apa, aku tidak dengar ?''. ucap Neji disamping telinga sasuke,''jangan_'' sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karna... Neji menciumnya, di bibirnya. sasuke merasa tubuhnya mati rasa saat ini.''mmph_lepaskan!" sasuke mendorong tubuh Neji. ''kau gila!". teriak sasuke kesal. Neji mendekat ke arah sasuke dengan tampang yang menakutkan, bisa di lihat dari rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. sebisa mungkin sasuke menjauh dari Neji yang kini seperti orang kesurupan.''ya, aku gila, aku sudah gila sasuke. aku gila karnamu kau membuatku tergila-gila sasuke'', sasuke mundur kebelakang,''aku mencintaimu, setiap hari aku selalu mengucapkan kata itu, tapi kau selalu menolakku''. sasuke menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Neji.''itu karna aku masih normal !''. teriak sasuke, tubuhnya kini sudah menempel pada dinding. untuk antisipasi serangan yang akan datang, sasuke mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan siap melemparnya jika terjadi sesuatu.''mundur, Neji atau_".

''Atau apa, sasuke''. ucap Neji sedikit membentak. sasuke terdiam di tempat, kini Neji berdiri 1 meter tepat di depannya, jarak yang tidak terlalu aman bagi sasuke.''jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik Neji, sudah cukup!''. sasuke cemas, sepertinya ia bisa membaca isi pikiran Neji,''sesuatu yang tidak baik, kau polos sekali sasuke''. kata nya dengan tertawa kecil. Neji menyeringai, pandangannya tertuju pada sasuke.''aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ku inginkan sejak dulu sasuke, dan mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang baik bagimu''. kepanikan telah menyelimuti tubuh sasuke saat ini, terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Neji melangkah kan kakinya dengan gemulai.''berhenti, jangan mendekat Neji!''. ucap sasuke sambil mengacung kan buku tebal yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Neji berhenti sejenak, membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. kemudian dengan sekali hentakan, dia menerjang tubuh sasuke dan mencengkram kedua tangannya, dan meletakkannya diatas kepala sasuke.''lepaskan aku!'' ucap sasuke berontak. sasuke semakin takut saat dipandangi secara intens oleh Neji.

bibir sasuke sedikit bergetar, dan refleksi air yang berkilauan terlihat jelas dimata sasuke.

Neji menyentuh pipinya."untuk kali ini saja..". Neji memberi jeda pada kalimatnya."kumohon, mengertilah.. aku mencintaimu".lanjutnya sambil mengusap air mata sasuke."tapi aku tidak bisa". sasuke memejamkan matanya, Neji menunduk dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sasuke. dengan hati yang hancur dan perasaan yang kacau, Neji berpikir kalau mencintai sasuke sama seperti mencoba menggenggam bulan. sasuke masih belum berani memandang naruto saat ini, karna suasana sedikit hening ia mulai bersuara."maaf Neji". mungkin Neji mendengarnya. karna tak ada respon, sasuke pergi dari tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari. bagaimana dengan Neji. ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri."apa yang salah denganku, apa aku salah.. tidak, aku tidak salah, aku tidak salah memilihmu sasuke, hmm.. jika itu pilihanmu, maka ini lah yang harus ku pilih". dan mulai saat itu juga, Neji menjadi... Aneh.

Di lorong yang gelap, di bawah terowongan kereta api, tempat yang biasa sasuke lewati saat pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah. di sinilah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu penculikan seorang yang bernama sasuke."lepaskan!". sasuke di bekap dan di pukul oleh seseorang hingga pingsan, dan tiba-tiba lorong yang gelap menjadi semakin gelap, karna pandangan sasuke yang semakin memudar.

"engnh.. dimana aku?". ucap sasuke. ia masih pusing, dan pandanganya menerawang kesegala arah. hanya ada lampu neon yang meneragi tubuhnya.

"Tempat apa ini?". sasuke bingung, dan ketika ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, terasa ada yang mengganjal, ternyata tangannya terikat. ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan tangannya."Kau di tempat ku sasuke". sasuke menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara tadi.

alisnya mengkerut."Siapa kau, dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?". ia masih belum tahu orang berbicara tadi, karna orang itu berdiri di sudut yang sedikit gelap. bayangan hitam itu berjalan mendekati sasuke, dan saat cahaya lampu menerangi bagian wajahnya, sasuke terkejut."Neji". wajah itu tersenyum, mengetahui kalau sasuke tahu siapa dirinya."maaf sayang, aku harus mengikatmu". dan kali ini, Neji menyeringai, ia mendekati tubuh sasuke."Apa yang kau inginkan?". mungkin tidak perlu di tanya lagi apa yang neji inginkan, karna sebenarnya sasuke sudah tahu apa yang neji inginkan.

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya, memandang wajah nanar sasuke yang sedang ketakuan."Lihatlah.. lihat perjuanganku ini, aku mencintaimu.. tapi kau selalu menghindar dariku". Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membelai wajah sasuke.

tapi sasuke mengelak dengan menolehkan wajahnya. dan itu membuat neji marah, dan benar saja, neji menjadi seorang psikopat. ia menjambak rambut sasuke. sasuke meringis kesakitan, neji mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membaliknya dan di akhiri dengan Neji yang menindih tubuhnya. sambil menjambak rambut sasuke, Neji membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya."Aku akan melakukannya sasuke." Neji melepaskan ikatan sasuke."lepaskan aku Neji, kumohon". sasuke melengeuh kesakitan."Baiklah"

Neji mengangkat tubuh sasuke dan merebahkannya, tangannya di ikat kembali dan di letakkannya di atas kepala. Neji melucuti semua pakaian sasuke dan pakaiannya sendiri. dan tanpa basa-basi, Neji langsung menindih tubuh sasuke."inilah yang kuinginkan sasuke".kata neji dengan suara serak. neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. dan sasuke hanya menangis sambil mencengkram tangannya erat.

"ukh," pekik sasuke.

"sshh.. ouwh, kau nikmat sekali 'suke". Neji mendesis,

Sasuke memandang langit-langit rumah dengan pandangan menyesal dan kecewa.

"akh.. ahhmpp". sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. menahan rasa sakit dan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

mendengar itu neji semakin menggila."akh.. uh".

Sasuke semakin kehilangan kesadarannya, dan tempat yang remang itu menjadi gelap. sasuke pingsan.

dan saat sadar, sasuke menemukan dirinya sudah tak berpakaian, tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak merah.

sasuke melihat kebawah, ia menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit.

sasuke menangis, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. seakan ia belum pernah menangis sebelumnya.


End file.
